Chipmunk Christmas oneshots: Mistletoe
by Awesomo3000
Summary: The first of the Chipmunk/Chipette Christmas oneshots! It's Christmas Eve night and Alvin has forgotten to get Brittany a Christmas present! Can he think of something to make her happy this Christmas? CGI version. Sucky summary, BETTER STORY!


**Hey, everyone, it's Awesomo3000 here! Now I know you're all wondering "Why haven't you updated any of your stories?" Well, it's because, like you guys and girls, I've been preparing for the holidays! Only two more days til Christmas! Whoo-hoo!**

**And I thought, since it's almost Christmas, I might as well write some romantic Xmas one-shots for the Munks and Ettes! CGI VERSION**

**And here's the first one! Next one will be posted tomorrow! Enjoy, read, and review!**

**Mistletoe**

It was Christmas Eve night, and all was quiet in the Seville household. Everybody in the house was helping to decorate the house for the big day tomorrow. Dave was hanging up the six little stockings by the fireplace, each one the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' signature colours with their initials on. Simon and Jeanette were helping to decorate the Christmas tree with baubles, tinsel and all kinds of Christmassy ornaments. Brittany, however, being her fussy fashion-freak self, would keep pulling some of the decorations off the branches and placing them where she considered "stylish". In the kitchen, the sweet mouth-watering aroma of freshly baked Christmas cookies filled the air as Theodore and Eleanor both prepared their festive treats for tomorrow. Everyone was helping to prepare, except a certain red clad chipmunk who sat on the couch, thumbing endlessly through the pages of a Christmas catalogue, his eyes scanning the pictures and prices of each product. Finally, Simon leapt onto the couch next to Alvin, making him jump in shock. He relaxed when he saw it was his brother.

"God, don't do that, Simon! You scared the hell outta me." Alvin muttered, before turning back to the catalogue. Simon chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, Alvin, didn't mean to." he said, "So what are you doing?"

"Doing some last minute Christmas shopping." Alvin replied, his brown eyes glued to the pages. Both the blue clad chipmunk's eyebrows lifted in fake surprise.

"Oh, and why's that?" he asked his brother innocently. Alvin stopped turning the pages and went silent, thinking of what to say.

"Um…"

"You forgot to get Brittany's present, didn't you?" Simon asked at last. Alvin finally looked away from the Christmas catalogue and stared at his brother in surprise.

"H-How did you know?" he stuttered. Simon smirked in a jokey manner.

"Well, I am the smart one." he responded with a smile. Alvin just sighed in reply and sat up, lumping backwards onto one of the soft couch cushions, his small body sinking halfway into it.

"Well, Simon, I did get yours and the others presents." the red clad chipmunk said, "But I just didn't know what to get Brittany. And, well, I was so busy with helping you all get ready for the holidays, I just plain forgot." He rested his head in his hands and sighed deeply. Simon sat down next to him and patted his back reassuringly with his paw.

"Aw, don't worry, Alvin. I understand." he said gently, "Things like this do happen a lot at Christmas."

"Not to me, it doesn't." Alvin replied, sounding miserable at the thought of seeing Brittany's disappointed sad face on Christmas morning, "I mean, what kind of boyfriend am I if I forgot to get the one I love a present?" Simon bit his lip as he wondered how to help his struggling brother.

"Well, Alvin, I know this won't make you feel better, but looking through the Christmas catalogue on Christmas Eve night won't get you a present for her…" Simon snapped his fingers, "…Just like that."

"Oh, thanks." Alvin muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Then he sighed again.

"But I've gotta get her something for Christmas." he said, "She's never gonna forgive me, knowing I got you all presents but forgot hers." After what seemed like a minute of silence, Simon finally spoke.

"You know, Alvin, the same thing happened to me last year." he said, "I was so busy getting ready for Christmas, I forgot to get Jeanette a Christmas present." Alvin's ears perked up in interest.

"So what did you do?" the red clad chipmunk asked curiously. Simon smiled at him, before continuing.

"Well, I was a nervous wreck, cos I didn't know what to get her before Christmas Day, until I thought of something brilliant." he carried on, "On Christmas Eve night, I led her into the kitchen and sung her a Christmas song. Then I led her under the mistletoe. Finally, we kissed. And she loved it. She told me it was the best Christmas present she had ever gotten." A smile spread across Alvin's face as the same idea crept into his mind.

"That's it!" he cried, standing up and pulling his brother into a bonecrushing hug, "Thanks, Simon! You're a genius!" With that, he dashed off the sofa and up the stairs to his bedroom. Simon smiled as he watched him go.

"I know." he murmured to himself.

Upstairs, in the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' bedroom, Alvin frantically grabbed some paper, a pencil and his guitar. He then leapt onto his desk and began to write. He wrote and wrote for a whole hour, until finally he was finished. Putting down the almost-wornout pencil, Alvin picked up the papers and scanned over the words he had written, his heart melting each time he read.

"Perfect!" he said, putting the paper down. He then picked up his red guitar and began playing a tune to his newly-written song. At last, after half an hour of practicing, he put down the guitar, looking proud of himself, and he then raced downstairs to the box of Christmas decorations by the staircase. He fumbled around through the festive ornaments until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Ah! There you are!" he said, pulling the decoration out of the box. Holding it triumphantly in his right paw, Alvin scampered back up the stairs to the bedroom.

"I am SO ready for this." he muttered to himself, going inside and shutting the door.

Downstairs, the others were all finishing decorating the house for Christmas. Finally, Dave spoke up.

"Guys, do any of you know where Alvin is?" he asked.

"I don't know, Dave." Jeanette replied, halting from placing some holly along the edges of a family picture frame.

"Yeah, he's been up in the bedroom all evening." Theodore suggested, gesturing up towards the ceiling.

"Maybe, he'd doing some last minute wrapping." said Simon, playing along with the others.

"Yeah. Either that, or he's just being lazy." Brittany added, as she hung up some more golden tinsel on the branches of the Christmas tree, which looked like it was about to tip over from all the decorations. Suddenly, a red blur shot into the room and scurried on top of the couch.

"Hey, guys." said Alvin, acting casual as he could. Dave, Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes all looked over at him.

"Alvin, where have you been? We haven't seen you for almost two hours." Eleanor asked him.

"Oh, y'know, here and there." Alvin replied calmly. He then jumped onto the stool by the Christmas tree, right next to Brittany.

"Hey, uh, Britt?" he asked, his palms beginning to sweat.

"Um, yes?" she asked.

"Can you come with me for a second?" Alvin asked, taking her paw in his, "I have something to show you." With that, they both jumped off the stool and made their way up the staircase, leaving behind a smiling Simon and a confused-looking family.

"Alvin, what's this about?" Brittany asked, as she and Alvin finally arrived at the bedroom door. Alvin looked at her, a smile on his face.

"You'll see." he replied, opening the door and leading her into the dark room. As soon as they were in, Alvin shut the bedroom door behind them, leaving them both in the dark.

"Hey, Brittany! Can you hit the lights?" Alvin whispered to her, letting go of her paw and silently making his way to the middle of the room. Confused, Brittany's paw fumbled around on the wall until it finally found what felt like a switch. As soon as she flicked it on, she almost couldn't believe what she saw.

The switch she had flipped was not a light switch, instead belonging to a disco ball slowly rotating on the floor. And in the middle of the room, looking at her flirtatiously, and playing a gentle, romantic tune on his guitar was Alvin. The sight was so wonderful, Brittany couldn't breathe but only take in small gasps in amazement. Finally, Alvin opened his mouth began to sing, slowly walking in circles around Brittany as he did:

_There's people on the sidewalk  
>There's music in the air<br>Everyone is smiling  
>I'm wishing you were there<em>

_To put the smile on my face_  
><em>The way you used to do<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas<em>  
><em>Is Christmastime with you<em>

_I don't wanna spend this time without you_  
><em>I just wanna hold you close to me<em>  
><em>And kiss beside the Christmas tree<em>  
><em>The way we say that you'll be coming home<em>

_I don't wanna be alone for Christmas_  
><em>Unless I'm alone with you<em>  
><em>Cos it won't be Christmas<em>  
><em>Unless I'm alooone<em>  
><em>With you<em>

_In the glowing firelight_  
><em>I'll hold you in my arms<em>  
><em>Keep you from the cold night<em>  
><em>Keep you safe and warm<em>

_We'll raise a glass together_  
><em>To love and never die<em>  
><em>I'll be spending Christmas<em>  
><em>Looking in your eyes<em>

_There's no greater time to groupie together_  
><em>There's no sadder time to be alone<em>  
><em>Hurry back, please come back home<em>  
><em>Stay with me and make my dreams come true.<em>

_I don't wanna be alone for Christmas_  
><em>Unless I'm alone with you<em>  
><em>Cos it won't be Christmas<em>  
><em>Unless I'm holding you<em>

_I just wanna hold you close this Christmas_  
><em>The way that I used to do<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be alone for Christmas<em>  
><em>Unless I'm alooone<em>  
><em>With yooooou<em>

_I don't wanna be alone, baby_  
><em>(I don't wanna be alone)<em>

_I just wanna hold you close this Chriiistmas_  
><em>The way that I used to do<em>  
><em>Oh, baby, I don't be alone for Christmas<em>  
><em>Don't let me be alone for Christmas<em>  
><em>Unless I'm alone<em>  
><em>Alooone<em>  
><em>Unless I'm alone<em>  
><em>Alooone<em>

_With yoooooou_

Alvin finally concluded the song by taking a smiling Brittany's hands and looking deep into her electric blue eyes, as he sang those last two words. He saw a tear of joy run down from Brittany's eye and down her furry cheek as she sniffed happily. Gently, Alvin wiped the tear away with one of his fingers and tilted her chin to face him. Finally, after a minute of silence, Alvin finally spoke.

"So, how was that for an early Christmas present?" he asked, "Did you like it?" Brittany said nothing, until she finally threw herself into Alvin's arms and hugged him tight, happy tears running down her face.

"No, I _loved_ it." she replied through her joyful sobs, "That was so beautiful. Thank you, Alvin." Alvin chuckled slightly as he looked in her eyes and brushed her auburn fringe out of her face.

"I'm glad you loved it, Britt." he said softly, before his smile slowly faded away, "I forgot to get you a Christmas present this year, and I didn't want you to feel upset, so I wrote you a Christmas song. All for you." Brittany looked at him happily and looked into his brown eyes.

"Alvin, present or no present, I'll never be upset on Christmas." she responded gently, "When I'm with you." Those words filled Alvin's heart with joy, making it literally swell up with happiness. Then he quickly remembered something

"But your surprise isn't over yet." Alvin said at last, pushing open the bedroom door. Brittany gasped in happiness as she saw what was hanging above the doorway; a small mistletoe.

"What do you say, Brittany?" Alvin asked with a smile, taking her hands and leading her under the doorway, "Just one kiss?" The pink clad Chipette smiled back at him as she looked at his face happily.

"Alvin Seville… I would _love_ to." she replied. The two chipmunks' heads then slowly began to move towards each other, each one tilting to the right. Alvin and Brittany's eyes slowly closed until finally, their lips both met and the chipmunks embraced in a deep, passionate kiss. Alvin's paws gently wrapped around his female counterpart's waist and stroked her back as Brittany quietly moaned in happiness and her arms hugged the back of Alvin's neck. The kiss lasted for about a minute before they finally broke apart. They both looked into each other's eyes lovingly, Alvin's paw slowly caressing Brittany's soft cheek.

"I love you, Brittany. Merry Christmas." he said with a smile.

"I love you too, Alvin." Brittany replied happily, before the two of them embraced in another loving kiss in the doorway.

**Well, there's the first Christmas one-shot. I hope you liked it! **

**The song I used was I Don't Wanna Be Alone For Christmas by James Ingram. It was one of the Christmas songs from the Chipmunks' old album, A Very Merry Chipmunk. Here is the link, so you can listen to it (remove the spaces): http:/ www. youtube. com /watch ?v= DRX39 rFrq Rs& feature= g-user**

**The Simonette one-shot will be posted tomorrow. If you have any ideas for it, please do share in your review! And don't worry, my Chipwrecked story will be updated soon when I have time. Please read and review!**


End file.
